


Büntetés az igazgatóiban

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, OOC karakterek, Orális szex, anális szex, erős nyelvezet, erőszak
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Ginny volt a legnagyobb bajkeverő az iskolában. Piton felviszi az irodájába, hogy kellőképpen megbüntesse.





	Büntetés az igazgatóiban

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Detention at the Headmaster’s Office](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345684) by hermionesrini. 



> Eredeti cím: Detention at the Headmaster’s Office  
> írta: hermionesrini  
> magyarra fordította: marysidehouse  
> Leírás: Ginny volt a legnagyobb bajkeverő az iskolában. Piton felviszi az irodájába, hogy kellőképpen megbüntesse.  
> Figyelmeztetés: Durva szex, anális szex, orális szex, erős nyelvezet. Mindkét karakter kicsit ooc.

Piton kezdett frusztrált lenni. Amióta csak igazgató lett Ginevra Weasley tüske volt a szemében. Folyton rosszalkodott, aminek hála büntetésben landolt. Igaz utasította Carrowékat, hogy ne használják rajta a cruciatust, de kezdtek elfogyni a kifogásai, hogy miért ne, ráadásul a lány is egyre több balhét csinált, többet, mint ikerbátyjai együttvéve.

Újra lebukott, és Piton ezúttal rögtön megkérte, hogy jöjjön az igazgatóiba.

Hallotta a lépteit, és leült az asztalához, hogy félelemkeltőbb legyen. Mikor aztán megérkezett, a férfinek leesett az álla. A lány eltávolította blúza két felső gombját, és alul összekötötte a hasán egy csomóba, így megmutatva a csípejét és a köldökét. A szoknyája olyan rövid volt, hogy alig takarta a fenekét, és Piton látta a lány gúnyos mosolyában, hogy pontosan tudta, milyen hatást ért el öltözködésével.

– Szóval, igazgató úr. – Piton észrevette az extra hangsúlyt az igazgató szón, mintha a lány szarkasztikusan mondta volna.  – Miért hívott az irodájába?

– Túl sok panaszt hallok önre, Miss Weasley – mondta Piton szokásos, közömbös hangján.  – Minden héten büntetésbe kerül, de ennek ellenére sem változtat a magaviseletén.

– Úgy gondolom, hogy azok a büntetések egyátalán nem segítenek, igazgató úr – mondta Ginny kuncogva.

– Rendben, akkor mégis milyen büntetési mód érthetné el, hogy abbahagyja ezt?

– Szerintem kipróbálhatnánk egyet a régi büntetések közül. Fenekeljen el, míg nem remegek a fájdalomtól, és a fenekem nem lesz olyan vörös, mint a ház-sálam, annyira, hogy majd nem tudok normálisan leülni egy hétig. Fenekeljen el a pálcájával.

– Ahogy parancsolja, jöjjön ide, tegye a kezeit az asztalomra, és hajoljon le – mondta Piton, és felállt a székéből. Ginny vonaglott egy keveset, mintha egy kifutón lenne, majd ráhajolt az asztalra.

– Nézzük miből élünk – mondta Piton, és felemelte a lány szoknyáját pálcájával.

– Oh... – A férfi újból ledöbbent. Ginny nem viselt bugyit, és csupasz feneke premier plánban volt előtte, ráadásul ebből a szögből tökéletes belátás nyílt a puncijára is.

– Nem fog megbüntetni, igazgató úr? – gúnyolódott Ginny.

Piton visszanyerte higgadtságát. Ennek a lánynak minden bizonnyal járt valami a fejében, és a legjobb út az volt, ha a belement a játékába.

Suhintott egyet a pálcájával a lány fenekére, és megvesszőzte vele puhabőrét.

– Ahhhh – nyögött fel Ginny. – Ez fájdalmas.

Piton újra és újra suhintott, miközben nyilvánvalóan felizgult a lány kéjes hangjától.

– Ahh... gyorsabban... ahh ... erősebben... rossz kislány vagyok ... verjen meg professzor!

Piton nem bírta ezt tovább. Nem sok választotta el attól, hogy eszeveszettül megkefélje a lányt. Abbahagyta, Ginny viszont hátrálni kezdett, majd a férfi ülepéhez dörzsölte fenekét, ahol nyilvánvaló erekciója sátrat csinált nadrágjában.

– Oh igazgató úr, ez a pálca sokkal nagyobbnak és vaskosabbnak tűnik – nyögte Ginny.

Ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. Piton megragadta a lányt, és fekvőpozitúrába kényszerítette az igazgatói asztalon. Csak három gomb volt begombolva a nyolcból blúzán, így egy mozdulattal letépte róla. Mivel nem volt rajta melltartó, feszes mellei, duzzadt, rózsaszín mellbimbóival egyenesen a férfi arcába bámultak.

Perselus nem bírta tovább türtőztetni magát. Elkezdte szopkodni, harapdálni és masszírozni a tökéletesen kerek melleket. Ginnynek tetszett a szenvedély, amivel kényeztette a férfi, és büszkeség töltötte el, hogy mellei milyen hatással voltak az ellenkező neműekre. Közben beletúrt Piton zsíros hajába, hogy irányítsa a fejét.

A portrék susmorogni kezdtek azon, hogy mit művel a férfi diákjával, de Piton feléjük fordult és megjegyezte: – Nem ő lesz az első diáklány, aki keményen megdugott az aktuális igazgató ezen az asztalon. – ... és ezzel hirtelen néma csend lett.

Piton kigombolta a nadrágját, és szabadon engedte férfiasságát. Elkezdte a lány csiklójához dörzsölni, és látta, hogy az nagyon élvezi.

– Oh... igazgató úr... hatoljon belém.

Ez egyre egyszerűbbé s egyszerűbbé vált, tűnődött el Piton. A lány kihívó öltözetben jelent meg, csakhogy szexeljen vele, és alig tíz perc alatt el is érte a célját. Hogy lehetett ilyen gyenge a férfi? Itt volt az ideje, hogy megtanítsa a lánynak, hogy nem használhatja a testét minden alkalommal, ha valamit el akart érni az életben.

Se szó se beszéd nélkül, benyomta teljes hosszát az ánuszába. Ginny fülsiketítően, sikolyszerűen felsírt. Kézzel- lábbal próbálta eltolni a férfit, de Piton túl erősnek bizonyult hozzá képest.

– Úgy látszik, a griffendélesek legnagyobb ribanca szűz legalább az egyik lyukára – gúnyolódott a férfi, majd újra beléhatolt.

– Hagyja abba... állj! – nyögte ki sírva Ginny. Az egész teste olyan vörös lett, mint a haja, és a könnyei patakokban folytak szeméből.

– Azt hitte, hogy majd belemártom magam egy olyan lyukba, ahol már fél Roxfort megfordult? – mondta Piton, és újra lökött egyet a lányon.

– Perselus... Perselus – nyöszörögött Ginny.

– Mi haszna a büntetésnek, ha nem érzi a fájdalmat és csak élvez? Akkor csak folytatni fogja a rosszalkodást az élvezet reményében. A fájdalom a legjobb tanár – gúnyolódott Piton. Boldog volt, hogy a szerepek végre megcserélődtek.

– Eddig csak tündérmanó méretű fiúcskákkal volt dolga, de most megtapasztalhatja a méretét egy igazi férfinek.

Ginny tovább nyögött és sírt, ahogy a férfi folytatta.

– Szóval, mekkora volt a Kiválasztottnak? Nagyobb, mint nekem?

– Nem – mondta nagy nehezen a lány.

– Nem hallom, hangosabban.

– Nem – mondta a lány hangosabban.

– Még hangosabban!

– NEM NEM NEM NEM – kiabálta torkaszakadtából.

– Pont ahogy gondoltam – mosolyodott el büszkén Piton.

Függetlenül attól, hogy Perselus ritkán szexelt, tudta, hogyan kell jól csinálni. Férfiassága ki-be mozgott a lányban, és az lassan hozzászokott a férfihez. Erős fájdalma elkezdett átfordulni élvezetté, így már a kéjtől nyögdécselt tovább.

– Bátor kis szuka. Nem csoda, hogy a fiúk oda vannak magáért.

Piton az elkövetkező tíz percben vadul kefélte a lányt, és Ginny hamarosan hatalmasat élvezett.

Váratlan, hangos nyögése miatt Piton elhúzódott, és a lány azonnal összeesett az asztalon, mint egy halott.

– Ne olyan gyorsan – mondta a férfi, és felrántotta Ginnyt az asztalról. – Felizgatott, szóval fejezze is be!

Térdre kényszerítette, és az arcába nyomta a farkát.

– Ne mondja azt, hogy nem tudja, hogy kell – mondta Piton. – Láttam a fiúvécé falára írva, hogy maga az egyik, aki nagyon jól szop Roxfortban.

Ginny megfogta a péniszét, és az ajkához emelte, de egy erőteljes, kellemetlen szag ütötte meg az orrát. Végül leesett neki, hogy a férfi ez idáig, végig a fenekében volt.

– Legalább hadd tisztítsam meg egy bűbájjal – könyörgött Pitonnak.

– Nem – mondta a férfi ridegen. – Az mitől lenne büntetés, ha megkönnyíteném a dolgokat?  Azonnal szopja!

A lány könnyes szemmel nézett a férfira.

– Ha nem csinálja, tudok egy varázsigét, amitől a feneke még szűkebb lesz, és aztán újra megdugom.

Ginny tudta, hogy a férfi nem viccel, legalábbis nem úgy tűnt, szóval annak ellenére, hogy hullottak a könnyei, a szájába vette a péniszét. A kellemetlen ízt rögtön megérezte ahogy bekapta. Abba akarta hagyni, de Piton stabilan tartotta a fejét, és erősen nyomta, miközben hátrébb hajtatta vele kicsit, hogy semmiképpen se tudja kiköpni.

Miután Ginnynek nem volt más választása, lassan elkezdte szopni a férfit. Piton érezte, hogy makkja megérinti a lány torkát.

– Úgy tűnik, nagy gyakorlata van. Kevés nő képes erre anélkül, hogy a foga nem ér hozzá.

A lánytól kapta a legjobb orális kényeztetést amiben valaha része volt. Piton közel járt az élvezéshez.

Ginnynek elég nagy tapasztalata volt, és pontosan tudta, hogy a fiúk mikor járnak közel a csúcshoz. Próbált elhúzódni, de Piton tudott a gondolataiban olvasni, szóval határozottan ágyékához nyomta a lány fejét.

Piton előtt elfehéredett minden, és hevesen a lány szájába lőtte forró ondóját.

Ginny majdnem megfulladt, és az egyetlen esélye az volt, ha lenyeli. Megpróbált annyit legyűrni belőle, amennyit csak tudott.

Piton tudta, hogy messzire ment, és végül elengedte. Ginny levegőhöz kapott, és úgy érezte magát, mintha sokáig lett volna víz alatt. A sperma csepegett az ajkairól, és lassan lehullott a földre.

– Azt hiszem, a mai büntetésnek vége. Most elmehet – mondta elutasítóan Piton, és leült az asztalához.

Ginny ránézett, de a férfi szinte azonnal elkezdett dolgozatokat javítani.

Rájött, hogy csak kihasználta, majd eldobta, mint egy szalvétát. Lassan felállt, és felöltözött. Nem tudott normálisan járni, döcögve indult meg a lépcsők felé.

– Nos, Miss Weasley, az ön ötlete volt, hogy piros legyen a feneke és ne tudjon leülni egy hétig.

Ginny visszanézett, de Piton még csak felé sem pillantott a pergamenekről. Alig hallhatóan átkozódott és közben elsétált.

Az összes korábbi igazgató undorodva pillantott a férfire, de egyedül csak Phineas Nigellusnak volt bátorsága, hogy meg is szólaljon.

– Tudod, mi történt miközben agyonkínoztad azt a szerencsétlen lányt? Valaki bejött és ellopta Griffendél kardját – kiabálta a portré.

Piton önelégült képpel bámult a férfire.

– Nem gondolod, hogy észrevettem volna, ha valaki bejön és elviszi a kardot?

Piton örült, hogy így történt. Most könnyebben eljuttathatta a kardot távol Roxforttól, ami azt jelentette, hogy Harry nem jön be, hogy megkeresse. Ginny segített neki azzal, hogy felajánlotta a testét.

Ginny lassan – minden lépésére figyelve – haladt, mivel erős fájdalmai voltak. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan szerezhetne úgy fájdalomcsillapító bájitalt, hogy ne kelljen róla beszámolnia, mi történt... ,de előbb amúgy is egy fontos beszélgetést kellett megejtenie. Az erdőhöz ment, ahol Neville várt rá a karddal.

– Gin – lépett oda a lányhoz, és megölelte. – Figyelj, amikor azt mondtad, hogy eltereled a figyelmét, nem esett le, hogy erre készülsz. Az a vadállat ember így megkínzott... megfogom... megfogom... – Neville egyre dühösebb lett.

– Figyelj, Neville, elviseltem a nagyobbik jó érdekében. Ne mondd el senkinek se.

– De... Pitonnak meg kell ezért fizetnie! – dünnyögte Neville.

– Akkor sajnos nincs más választásom – mondta Ginny, miközben elővette pálcáját a zsebéből, majd így szólt:  – Exmemoriam!


End file.
